BUFF BOOTY MERLIN! ¦ Young Merlin (SNES)
Jared plays an entertaining Merlin game he has never played before. Synopsis Jared is back after setting up his new office! Jared didn't want to wait too long before making more videos. Jared wants to play some of the games that fans have given him. This is Young Merlin for the SNES. Jared gives a voice over to the rad looking cutscene - as a woman drowns. Jared throws a purple gem into the water, which makes a rainbow. He then finds a star attack. Jared is thrown by a tree, which is hilarious. Jared finds a second gem, and throws it into the water to create the rainbow. Jared finds some sleeping power. Jared comments on Merlin being a buff mage. The enemies kick him in the shin! Jared discovers that the water can be used for healing. Jared fights a big pig, and dies quickly. Jared tries to attack with a flower, but it does nothing. Jared tries to put it to sleep, which succeeds, but Jared gets stuck and is killed. Jared uses a sleep / star combo, which succeeds. Jared is confused by another cutscene. A password appears on the screen, but Jared decides it is what a fairy that appears is saying and starts laughing. This game is amazing. Jared can't cross a bridge due to the monster there that will kick him in the shin! Jared goes into a mineshaft. Jared tries to run away from enemies that throw dynamite at him, and can still hit him from a long distance. The mineshaft is a maze. Jared discusses how dully formed Merlin's butt is! Jared crawls into an area with a 'danger' sign on it - and Jared is killed! Jared makes up a Magic card for the 'Shin Kicker'! Jared finds that he went in a circle, missing a heart container! He finds a secret entrance. Jared realizes he should have made a map. Jared tries the Danger door again, and dies again. Jared goes back into the mine and begins to make a map. Being hit by the dynamite does a lot of damage. Jared finds a heart. He tries to draw it on his map, and it looks terrible! Jared shows his map. Jared dies in the death mineshaft, and is back at the entrance. Jared gets destroyed by dynamite throwing dwarves, and decides to go a different direction. Jared is good at drawing maps - and killing dwarves. The map is so large that Jared starts to run out of paper. He comes across a broken ladder. Jared finds a bottle, and seems to be making progress. Jared reaches the edge of the paper at the same time he reaches the edge of the world, and shows it to the camera. Jared discovers that he needs a wheel for the minecart. Jared can see this turning into a minecart game where he has to make some jumps. Jared warps to a part of the maze he has already been in, and finds a new path. Jared gets killed, but he now has two bottles. Jared tries to find a map for this game online. The map he finds online does not have a wheel. Jared is told that he needs a monkey wrench, and isn't even sure that he was supposed to be there! He goes back to the shin kicker, and finds that he can walk past it! Jared feels like a dummy as he gets to the fairy. He heads to the south - and is thrown by a tree! Jared is killed by the tree. Jared likes this game, but decides to end it here. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos